


Find Me

by The_Red_Dragon_Spirit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit/pseuds/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit
Summary: I have no idea...so just read and find out...and review please...





	Find Me

Find me where the shadows lie. 

Find me when the moon and stars hide. 

Find me where peace is kept. 

Find me where the darkness crept.

Find me in the food you eat. 

Find me in your nightly sleep. 

Find me on the ground you tread. 

Find me where the sun rises red.

Find me when the birds fall from the heavens. 

Find me when your heart beats slow.

Find me when your wounds bleed dry. 

Find me when your heart aches. 

Find me when you are blind and can’t see. 

Find me you’re lost and can’t escape. 

Find me in a lover’s last breath.

Find me in a brother’s last look. 

Find me in a mother’s last embrace. 

Find me in a father’s last words. 

Find me in a friend’s last laugh. 

You cannot escape me, for I am the harsh truth of life. 

I am the one you all try in vain to avoid. 

I… 

am Death.


End file.
